


Its on me

by TheGreatMagnificent22374



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, I cried while writing this, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Sad, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatMagnificent22374/pseuds/TheGreatMagnificent22374
Summary: I was at the top of the world. I was the school hero thanks to football and everyone knew my name. Everything was right in the world, but I always felt like something was missing. That empty spot was what he filled. He was the sun and I was just happy to be given his light, until the sun was gone and I was left with the suffocating darkness.No one really writes sad cranscott stuff so I decide to and now I know why they don't...





	Its on me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this honestly, but I hope y'all like it. don't hurt me...

I was the best football player in the whole school and everyone knew who I was and everywhere I went I was told that I was the greatest. But I screwed it all up when I did a stupid prank and got in huge trouble and in the process I got into a car crash and messed up my knee and there when my life. This whole thing landed me in Saturday detention so I can graduate in the end and I felt like the world was ripped out from under my feet. And what sucked even more was that I got into something with my dad before my first day and that put me in a horrible mood. 

When I got into the room I didn’t spare anyone a glance and just made my way over to an empty table away from everyone else. I was just being quiet and minding my own business when I saw a guy who looks like he’s never been out in the sun before with red hair that has probably has never been brushed acting like a jackass to some kid that I’ve seen around school. I could tell that the guy was to afraid to stand up to the guy so I made my way over there. The guy swung at me some before I bitch slapped him and put him in his place. When I was walking back to my little table I looked the guy directly and right then in there I was fully screwed. I’ve always dated someone popular but I’ve never truly been in love with someone and I’m pretty sure that is what I was feeling right then. 

I got swallowed by the thought of him though the whole detention and I didn’t even know his name. His eyes were so deep and his little smile was probably going to be the death of me and surprisingly I didn’t give a shit about it. The thought of him kept me from getting a lot of work done that day, but it would be fine. When I went outside he came running out behind me and told me his name (Billy is the greatest name ever) and he gave me an interesting offer that I declined because of my stupid house arrest but he offered to take care of that as well. 

When I got home I didn’t think that I would end up going but I could’t stand my parents so I went as fast as I could to escape the house arrest. Billy fixed that up for me quick and I gave him a hug out of joy and it felt right, but it ended fast because he wasn’t comfortable and I didn’t ever want to overstep. We drove out to the gold mine and I didn’t question it and I learned that Billy is adorable and I would have to always protect him and thats exactly how the night ended up with. 

Eventually I ran out on Billy out of fear of feelings and came up upon Kim and then we ended up back with Billy because he blew something up. Five of us found different coins with different colors but we quickly ran off because of security. Billy and I got the others all in the car with us and we were all home free, but then we saw the train. I only knew Billy for less than a day but when we got hit I felt myself wrap around him and hold his head to my chest so he wouldn’t be as open and if one of us would be more hurt than the other it would be me. I knew that I didn’t want any harm to come to Billy to the point where I was willing to die on the first day of knowing him.

A month later we were all power rangers, Billy died and came back and there is no more fixing it and I won’t let him even have a scratch anymore, we saved our town for this time, and we all became very close. Billy and I spent a lot of time together and the other three would make jokes but they never pushed to hard (they learned from when Zack pushed Kim and Trini and ended up with a limp for a week). I knew I loved Billy and everyone (even Billy) knew too. Billy was my sun and I was so happy to have his light on me and I wouldn’t trade it for anything because who needs a world that can be ripped out from under you when you can have Billy.

Trini and Kim finally got together after a putty hit Trini to hard and Kim ripped it to shreds more than she ever has before and Trini kissed her after. When this happened all I could think of was telling Billy that he is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I love him more than I love anything and he has kept me me. But I was a scaredy cat and I didn’t say anything and would always just drop it and change the sentence. Trini, Kim, and Zack hated how I didn’t tell him but they respected the fact that I was scared of losing the only thing that keeps me sane. I would lay up at night and plan ways to tel him and I always came up with the perfect way and I knew that the timing was the only thing that was left, but my timing was not perfect at all.

One night Billy and I were driving at night in the rain and everything was great. We sang along to different songs on the radio and we were just happy to be near each other and then I couldn’t stop myself anymore. I had to get the sentence out and I wasn’t afraid anymore because with him it just seemed so easy.

“I’m in love wi-“ I was stopped by white lights infant of us and the fear that turned my blood cold as I swerved and we went off the edge of the road. The car flipped and flipped as it went down and I just needed to grab Billy. I needed to protect him and keep him from harm but I couldn’t move and I could only feel the heat of the tears coming down my cheeks and the car flipped us and flipped us and I could feel it cave in on us and push and I knew that living wasn’t going to be easy. Then everything went black.

I woke up stick in an upside down car dangling. I felt the pain in my whole body and I could see the blood dripping from my head. In pure adrenaline I reached for the belt and managed to get myself free and I crawled my way to Billy who’s eyes were closed. I pulled and pulled and broken the belt off and got him free and dragged him out of the car. Blood was everywhere and I felt so sick and I was crying again without knowing. I held Billy and tried to wake him up and saw how much blood there was on his head and the cuts and gashes and I couldn’t breath. I screamed and shook him and I refused to check his pulse because in my head I could help him. I ripped my shirt off and covered his head with one half and the other half I used for different cuts that were bleeding badly. I used everything I could to wake him and it just wouldn’t work. 

Finally after trying and trying I finally just put my ear to his chest and let the sound of silence in his chest swallow me whole. I sat up and screamed and screamed for help until I couldn’t speak through my sobs anymore. I laid him in my lap and wrapped myself around him and silently whispered that I wouldn’t let anything else hurt him and I sobbed out a weak I love you. I laid holding him for a while but then my pain over took me and I passed out.

I woke up thinking it was all a dream and the boy I loved is still here and I can kiss him and tell him how I feel but instead I wake up to him being ripped from my arms and us being put on different stretchers. I screamed for him and the men held me down and told me to calm down, but it only made me yell more. I sobbed and yelled so they gave me shot and then the darkness once again took me.

This time I wake up in a room that has my friends and family crying in the seats against the wall. Then I couldn’t control myself and I started screaming for Billy. My mouth wasn’t in my control anymore because all my brain could focus on was the boy I loved and how I failed him and how he was taken from me. Everyone shot up and tried to calm me down and shushed me and help me down and then I stopped and sobbed. I sat there and violently sobbed and I couldn’t breath. Everyone tried to help but they knew it was out of their hands to help me. 

I closed my eyes and say his lifeless face and the blood that stained both of our cloths. I could see the car flip and feel how useless I felt then and still feel now. I can hear my mind yelling about how I failed him and that I should be dead and not him. I can once again feel the heat on my cheeks from my tears and I don’t even try to stop it. I can only ask why me. Why am I alive? Why didn’t he live? Why am I not dead too? When I asked and asked the ones around me just cried and eventually the nurse took them away because it wasn’t good having us all together.

A year later I wasn’t happy. Two years I wasn’t happy. Three. Four. Five. Whatever anyone tried it failed and even though my friends watched movies with me and hung out with me even they knew that I was never going to be ok. They knew that I felt like it was my fault both time he died and no matter what they tell me I can’t keep from thinking that. All the doctors and therapists that come and go can’t fix me. I was his leader, friend, and I loved him more than life itself and I failed him. 

He was my sun and if you take away the sun we all would die and thats exactly what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again. Y'all already know that comments fuel the brain.


End file.
